Chimeran
The Chimerans are a race of genetically-modified soldiers meant only to serve in the Citadel Navy. They are some of the greatest warriors known to the galaxy. The Chimera are soldiers created after the passage of the Soldier Creation Act of 2230. They are composed of the genetic material of various races which have been greatly enhanced. The Chimeran are trained in all aspects of war and are far more capable than anything the Citadel has seen before. They know there purpose; to defend galactic stability at all costs, and they embrace such a duty. They were born for war and built to withstand it, exceptional in hand-to-hand combat, melee fighting, firearms warfare, and even diplomacy; the Chimerans have earned their place as the council's newest instrument of peace. History The history of the Chimeran soldiers is a brief one. They were created by the council after the Soldier Creation Act of 2230 when the council decided that the Citadel Navy required more powerful soldiers. The Chimeran were thus created. The council had no interest in the Systems Alliance laws that made the creation of a sentient species illegal and began development of this new warrior race. The labs built for creating these soldiers was located on Siria, a partly terraformed world. Here, more than 80,000 Chimeran were "born" in under 20 years. The Chimeran began their intense training and conditioning shortly after birth along with almost constant running of military programs. By 2265, the Citadel Navy had a completely new fighting force, one that would begin to phase out the second generation soldiers completely. Description The overall body frame of a Chimeran is extremely similar to a human, drell, or asari which is more than likely due to the human genome being the basis of the species. They are much more muscular than humans and often stand at an average height of about six and a half feet. Their eyes are slightly larger than that of humans and have no visible pupils but instead their entire eye glows yellow. Chimeran have more human like mouths with dull teeth but they are slightly stronger and much stronger than humans. They have very small lips though and very defined jaws like turians. Another trait they share with turians is their almost cat-like appearance yet they somehow retain a look of humanity. They have rough, lizard-like skin similar to drell and can have a variety of characteristic markings similar to asari, however, their markings can be a variety of different darker shades of colors including red, blue, green, orange, and yellow. Note: Another trait of the Chimeran is their voices which have a flanging effect like turians. Biology The Chimeran are a race of artificial sentients. Because of humanity's diversity, the human genome was the basis for the Chimerans creation. A feature of Chimeran biology taken from krogan is the multiple instances of major organs. These secondary (and where applicable, tertiary) systems are capable of serving as back-ups in the event of damage to the primary biological structures. They have, for example, two hearts and four lungs. Chimeran also have a secondary nervous system using a neuroconductive fluid, meaning they are almost impossible to paralyze and redundant systems makes Chimeran difficult to kill or incapacitate in normal combat scenarios. They have the extraordinary eyesight of the turians and share their durability to low-level radiation. The Chimeran share a robust regenerative system with asari but can only live for up to 300 years, versus the asari's 1000 years. Chimeran also have a natural aptitude with biotics and can grow quite powerful. The Chimeran share the salarians speed and mind-power making them incredibly intelligent, fast, and agile. Many of their traits come from the drell, most notably their amazing memories, thick skin, strength, and durability. With all of these traits, Chimerans have been given gene therapy that increases their strength, speed, intelligence, and durability to greater levels than their genetic donors. It is known that they also have the ability to survive off of little food and water and can see in multiple vision levels including infrared and night-vision. Category:Species Category:Factions Category:Army Category:Unit